In the current advertising industry, a clicks are mainly adopted to determine an attention to pushing information such as an advertisement delivered by an advertiser as a main measurement index, but more and more brand advertisers are not only concerned about whether pushing information (for example: delivered advertisements) is viewed or not but also more concerned about pushing effects of the pushing information. Therefore, how to make a statistic about pushing effect of pushing information and determine an index to reflect the pushing effect of the pushing information become problems to be solved.
For the problem of incapability in making a statistic on pushing effect of pushing information in a related technology, there is yet no effective solution.